The legend of Zelda: Ultimate Evil
by Hero-of-time4000
Summary: When Ganondorf obtains Majora's Mask, the Shadow blade ( the equal to the master sword ) Link and zelda have alot more trouble defeating him... please R&R chapter 4-5 gets kinda messy hehe....
1. Chapter 1 After the Battle

Chapter 1  
  
After the Battle  
  
  
  
  
  
Link brusied and battered had just incountered and defeated he's most evil opponent yet. Majora's Mask.  
  
It all started three days ago but, when Skull kid stole link's belongings but that's not the story. Our story is after the battle about seven years later.  
  
Hyrule was always a peaceful land nothing ever happened, except Gannon Dragmire a.k.a. Ganondorf, and Majora's Mask. but that was in the past, now Link is sixteen years old and nine at the same time, it only depends on if he uses the Master Sword. The Master Sword was in the Temple of Time those seven years ago. When nine- year-old Link gained all three spiritual stones. The Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire, he put all three in a stand in the Temple of Time.which opened to the pedestal of which held the Master Sword. He was too young to understand how to use the Master Sword, but still curious, took the Master Sword out of the pedestal. As he took it out he laughter from behind him Ganondorf!  
  
When he awakened he found himself in the Sacred Realm. Rauru was there and explained what happened. Before Link new it he had defeated Gannon. But like I said that's not the story.  
  
Link still living in the Kokiri's forest had got tired of having to walk (or call Epona his horse) and then having to go all the way across Hyrule to see Zelda. Zelda was the crowned princess of Hyrule, and one of Link's best friends, while Link was gone those seven years Ganondorf took over Hyrule, but he was defeated by Link. Link and Zelda had been friends for a very long time. They would do everything together swim in Lake Hylia, go fishing, bowl, everything you could think of. By Link's seventeenth birthday however Zelda and Link started seeing more of each other (if that's possible) then before you knew it they started dating. They didn't date very often, mostly because Zelda had to keep Hyrule from falling apart, or because Link had to find a new house in the kingdom. Then one day while Link and Zelda were sleeping (not together ^__^ ) had the exact dream. Link's dream was a little different from Zelda's, in his dream he was in the sacred realm where Gannon was banished.he was just walking around looking for someone anyone for that matter but then. he heard some laughing coming from behind him. He turned around. " GANNON!" link panicked. Then acting fast whipped around and started running. He didn't know where to run he didn't know where the exit was. He had to find someplace any place! To run, hide something! Then suddenly he tripped on something and fell full force, and turned around Gannon was growing! Ten, twenty, thirty feet tall! Then Link summand enough courage and took out his Master Sword And charged at Gannon. But before he could slash him Gannon whipped out something, something very familiar. then Link seen it. Majora's Mask! " Nooooooo!" Link screamed out. Link started running to Gannon again but Gannon had other plans. He stuck his hand out at Link, and suddenly Link froze. He knew it had to Gannon making him freeze like this. " You'll never defeat me!" Link yelled out, and somehow he unfroze. Link new he couldn't have got out by himself. Then he saw someone behind Gannon, Zelda! Zelda held her hands up toward Gannon ( Gannon not knowing she was there) and fired what looked to be some kind of flame, but she couldn't control it. It hit Gannon but had no effect what-so-ever, but he could still feel it though. Link stood there in shock as Gannon turned to Zelda. " Link!" Zelda cried out. Link then pulled out his bow and arrow, and shot it and hit Gannon's tail, but bounced off. Then Link looked back a Zelda, running trying to save her but when he was about to save her, Gannon kicked Link and turned to Zelda again. "Link!" Zelda cried out again. "Zelda!" Link screamed. Gannon shot some very powerful black magic at her. " Zelda noooooooooo!" and in an instant Zelda was gone. Then Gannon started to laugh as he turned his attention to Link "Good bye Hero of Time, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" the black magic that killed Zelda came to Link. Link suddenly woke up sweating heavily, breathing hard. Then Link told himself: " It was just a dream" after a while Link calmed down, and went back to sleep. As he was falling asleep he heard Zelda scream, he got out of bed got his sword and ran to Zelda's room. She was sweating, breathing hard and crying badly. " Oh Link, it was terrible!" Zelda cried. After she told him her dream ( in her dream she was in the exact place Link had seen her) Link told her his. They both calmed down and as Link was leaving. " Link" Zelda said. "Yes" " Is your Triforce glowing?" just as Zelda said that Link looked down and his necklace/Triforce was glowing. Link took it out from under his tunic, and looked up at Zelda " Yes". In the morning Link and Zelda told each other not to tell anyone else mostly because if word got out all of Hyrule would be in a panicked state. They just went out like any other day. Today Link and Zelda felt like visiting Epona in Lon Lon Ranch, just south from the Kingdom. When they got there Malon the daughter of Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, greeted them and asked if they wanted some milk, " Yes please" they said. Then all of them went inside the house and sat down, while Malon went to get some milk. When she came back she gave them some milk and they all started talking. " So" " Has anything happened in Hyrule lately? " Malon questioned. " I haven't been out for a while" " Well not that I know of" Link said. " Hey I have a great idea!" Malon told them. " Why don't we go get on some horses and go around Hyrule?" Link and Zelda looked at each other and nodded. Link got Epona, Zelda got on a beautiful white stallion, and Malon got on a black horse. Link had never seen this horse before, so he asked: " Hey Malon is that a new horse?" " Actually yes, we found her lying down by some trees one day." " She looked like she needed food so we brought her here and feed her, and gave her a name. It's Butters" she said, smiling. When they were settled they started off out side of Lon Lon Ranch. First they rode past Zora's domain, they stopped because Epona and the other horses wanted water. After that they started riding to Kaikariko village. Everyone was happy to see them. They had to stop a couple of times to talk with some people, but kept going. They walked past the Kingdom, and started off to Lake Hylia. When they got there they decided to go fishing. They went inside the building, paid for admission, got their fishing polls, and went fishing. A couple of hours past and still no fish, then they decided to give up, and just as they said that Link, Zelda, and Malon, had hooked something. When they reeled in their lines, they found that their lines were tangled in each others line. They started laughing, went to the owner of the shop and he untangled them. The owner untangled them, and asked if they wanted to keep fishing, but they said no, it was getting late, and all three of them were getting kind of tired, so they rode back to Lon Lon Ranch. Then they dropped the horses off, and walk to the Kingdom. Link slept in his new house right in the Market. The next morning Link awoke, got dressed (in his blue tunic), and got his boots on and went to the castle to go see if Zelda wanted to go get some breakfast. "Ok" Zelda said, when Link got to the castle. They went to Hyrule Market, and found a restaurant that had a sign that said: All You Can Eat!!!! Breakfast, Lunch, And Dinner!!! And for the light eater a very light breakfast!!! Link and Zelda went there. It took them only ten minutes to finish. Zelda took the lightest meal there, Link on the other hand, Had went for the all you could eat buffet.  
  
" No more ughhhhhh" " Too full" Link crocked out. "Well  
  
you shouldn't have eaten so much." Zelda giggled. "ughhhh" Link moaned. 


	2. Chapter 2 Awakened Again!

Chapter 2  
  
Awakened. again!  
  
  
  
  
  
I awaken from my tomb. I am alive. I still have my body and my soul. But do I have power. yes I have power. Power is all I need. to seek.REVENGE! Yes revenge! Hahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!!! But wait! Who shall take me out of this, this crypt? I now know.. Twinrova! Twinrova come to me! Shooooooommmmm!!!!! In an instant Twinrova appears on a broomstick " Yes Master" Twinrova said. " Take me out of this horrible crypt now!"  
  
" But master we don't have enough."  
  
" TAKE ME OUT NOW!!!"  
  
"As you wish master."  
  
"Stop calling me master call me by my real name.Ganondorf!" "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Link screamed as he was asleep. " ughh! why do I keep having these dreams?" he asked himself. Zelda walked in and asked if everything was alright. "I, I, I really don't know Zelda"  
  
"I keep having nightmares about Ganondorf putting on Majora's Mask"  
  
"Really Link?" Zelda questioned.  
  
"Yes, and I am starting to believe that this dream will become reality."  
  
"Tomorrow we, and some guards will go to the sacred temple and see if Ganondorf is plotting anything" "ok?"  
  
"Alright I'll go then"  
  
"Remember to get some sleep tonight, ok Link?" Zelda said walking to the door.  
  
"Ok, Goodnight Zelda" Link called out to Zelda.  
  
"You too Link" and she closed the door. The morning almost came too fast on Link's part. He really didn't want to go to the sacred realm, because he knew what he would find. Then in the afternoon Zelda found some guards, found Link, and they all went to the sacred realm. " Zelda" Link said  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"How do we get to the sacred realm anyways?"  
  
"Just watch"  
  
She then lifted her arms up and, a very bright beam of light arose to them. Everyone except Zelda closed their eyes, not knowing that they were already in the sacred realm. "It's okay now, you people can open your eyes already" Zelda said giggling, while everyone, even Link, were turning red with embarrassment. " ummmm.ok lets go then." Link said still red, trying to get off the subject. " Lets go find Ganondorf then" Zelda said. They started walking, and walking, and walking until, they found a cell that was wide open. "What's this?" Zelda questioned, to anyone that cared. " Well it looks like a broom closet" one of the guards said. "Then why does it have words on it?" Zelda asked him. "Z,Z,Zelda!" Link cried out. "What did you find?" She asked him. "This door says Ganondorf!!!!" Link panicked. Link, Zelda and all of the guards froze.They heard something, or someone walking toward them. It became louder, louder until they could barely make out a big figure." Wh- who are you?" Zelda managed to say. No answer. " Who are you?" Link said. "I said who are you?!" Link said getting angry. "Hahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!!" it said. "Who are you?" Link said drawing out his sword. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" the figure was getting louder and closer by the minute, until they could clearly see who it was. "Ganondorf!!!!!" Link screamed. " Just when you thought it was safe to have fun hahahahahaha!!!" Ganondorf said loudly. Everyone was shocked and couldn't move. "I'll fight you if I have to!" Link screamed out. " Really that's what I was counting for, but this time, I'll win.hahahahhaha!" Ganondorf said " But later I need to warm up." Ganondorf replied. As soon as he said that, Twinrova held him up and all three of them were gone. " Link!, what will we do?" Zelda cried out. "I don't know Zelda, I just don't know." Link replied to Zelda. " What would his next move be?" Zelda asked. " nooooooooo!!!!!" Link screamed. " Majora's Mask!!!!"  
  
"We need to find the happy mask salesman!" "And fast!" 


	3. Chapter 3 Hunted

Chapter 3  
  
Hunted  
  
  
  
Where to go now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Need to find happy mask salesman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Need to find him need to find him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aha I've found him hahahaha!  
  
  
  
  
  
But wait! He has too many witnesses around. With my weakened power I won't even be strong enough to defeat them.  
  
I must go and find the legendary Shadow Blade.  
  
With that Ganondorf flew to Guerudo valley in search of information about the Shadow Blade. As he arrived, the Guerudos were shocked to see him still alive and well. " But, but I thought they banished you to the scared realm how, how did you get out?" said one of the Gerudos. " That doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you must tell me the whereabouts of the Shadow Blade and quickly," he told them.  
  
" Well even if we did tell you, which we are, it has never even been seen before"  
  
" You can look for it but-" " Tell me where it is NOW!!!" Ganondorf roared.  
  
" O-Ok, its in-in side de-death mountain."  
  
"Thanks" And off he flew, to Death Mountain. How will I ever get inside Death Mountain? I mean it is an active volcano.  
  
But what if, I made a hole on the side and let the lava flow down the moutain.hummmm its worth a try.  
  
Ganondorf was starting to sweat as he landed right beside the volcano. "Haaaaaaa!!!!!" He screamed as he used his Warlock Punch on the side of the mountain. KA-BOOOOOM!!!!!!!! A loud thundering sound now echoed in the crater, as the mountain opened up, and just blew out hot lava, all over the place. " I better fly up then" Ganondorf said to himself. he arose just in time, because as he flew the hole got much bigger and the lava flew twice as more then before. Now is my chance, I must go retrieve the Shadow Blade now. "Success!!!!!!!!" "A-HAAAAA!!!!!!!" He shouted out loud. " I can feel the energy surging threw my body HA-HA!!!!!" * RUMBLE-RUMBLE* "What's that?" The mountain was unstable from the punch. BOOOOOOOMM!!!!!! " Huh??!! , what was that?" Link screamed. The whole ground was now shacking. There were a few more blasts that were even more powerful then before. " Come on let's go, and a few of you stay here!!!" Link shouted over the blasts. Then they started to Death Mountain crater. 


	4. Chapter 4 Hour of the Dead

Chapter 4  
  
Hour of the Dead  
  
  
  
Ganondorf was now flying straight for Goron City, flying at incredible speed. As Ganondorf landed he seen that there was a lone Goron rolling down the mountain. " You there!" Ganondorf called. ( The Goron stopped) " Huh? Me?" he answered. " Ganondorf!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" " Daurina, Daurina! Help!" Then the lone Goron rolled toward Goron City. " Hmmmm, I didn't think I actually have to go inside Goron City." Then Ganondorf walked right into Goron Village. " Where to go. Where to go" he told himself. " Hi there stranger- Ganondorf!!! Run, run Ganondorf is back!" a near Goron shrieked. " Huh what's all the commotion ?!" Daurina questioned, getting out of his corridor. As he seen in the distance, a very tall shadowy figure. " Ganondorf?" " No it can't be!" Meanwhile Link and the guards were running to see what was going on. Soon they could see the entrance to Goron City. They rushed in, only to find Ganondorf and a very Dark sword. " Finally made it here" Ganondorf said looking at Daurina ( Daurina very frightened, and the guards were running away. ). " Just wait Link you'll have your turn, as soon as I'm done with Daurina over there" " Oh no you won't!" Link said heroically, and drawing the Master Sword. " I said no!" Ganondorf shouted, turning to Link. " Have it your way then!" Link called back, charging at Ganondorf. As Link was well within a few meters of Ganondorf, Ganondorf then lifted a hand and sreamed out: " Melisuriem!!!" ( a very Dark Magic shot from his hand.) " Ahhhhh-" Link screamed as he was frozen in mid-run. Even though he was frozen he could still talk. " What did you do to me?!" Link said. " Let's just say you can stay here, for future generations." Ganondorf laughed. " As for you, Goron, prepare to die!" Ganondorf shouted, lifting the Shadow Blade. " You can kill me, but you'll never defeat Link-" " IF, he gets out you mean" Ganondorf corrected him, jumping down floor by floor, until he finally got to the bottom floor. Meanwhile the other Gorons were almost down to Kakairiko Village when, Goron Link noticed that his father, Daurina, wasn't with them. " STOP EVERYONE!!!!" he yelped. " What is it? What's wrong?" a Goron asked. " Wheres my daddy?" " Daurina! You mean he's not here?" they said searching around. He must still be in the city!" " Just leave him he is strong he will fight to get out!" "No don't leave him! Please!" Goron Link pleaded. " Listen boy! He is mighty, he will get out!" they told him. " Let's keep moving everyone!" said the Goron that was in the front of the Gorons. (TIME-OUT!! I don't like having to keep typing Goron Link so I'll use this. GL TIME-IN!!) Then they all started off again, but GL didn't want to leave his father, so he slipped out of the crowd, and went to save his father.  
  
Link was still frozen when Ganondorf and Daurina started to duke it out. " Leave from my city NOW!" Daurina boomed. "I shall not leave until I have your head!" Ganondorf boomed back, leaping into the air, trying to take Daurina by surprise. "Ha!" Ganondorf yelled, almost hitting Dauina. Ganondorf missed, and hit the ground hard driving his sword from the earth that was on it. "Link, hey Link!" said GL, from behind Link. " GL?" "Get out of here its too dangerous" Link told him. " Wheres my dad?" he asked ignoring Link's warning. " He is down there but." " He's fighting ummm, well, Ganondorf" he told GL, GL looking very frightened." You have to do something for me" Link said. " What is it?" GL asked. " Go and find Zelda for me, she's the only one that can take me out of here, and hurry" Link answered. " Okay, I'll be right back then" GL said running for the exit. Just as he seen that GL was safely out he turned back to the battle. Ganondorf slashed at Daurina, and cut him on his arm, but it was only a miner cut. Daurina tried to punch him but Ganondorf countered and sliced right threw Daurina's hand. "AAAAHHHHHHH" Daurina cried in pain, clutching his hand, that was now bleeding violently, all over the floor. As Daurina fell to the floor because of the pain, Ganondorf was getting ready for a final blow. He tried to stab Daurina, but Daurina rolled away, right into a wall.  
  
" Have mercy, please Ganondorf!" he pleaded. "I give no mercy" Ganondorf said, finally stabbing Daurina threw the heart. " AHHHH!!!!!" Daurina cried, his blood now all over the floor, touching Ganondorf's shoes. " You-will-d-die- at-the-hands----of---------Link.." he said, dieing. "NOOO!!! Daurina!" Link screamed in horror, as GL and Zelda arrived. "Link!" Zelda said, running over to him. " Hurry get me out" Link told her. " Umm, okay just hold on, this might burn a bit. " Din's Fire!!" she yelled, attracting Ganondorf's attention to look at her, while Link was thawing. " Zelda!" Ganondorf said in surprise, just as Link got out of the ice.  
  
" We will banish you back into the sacred realm once more Ganondorf!" Link shouted ( his anger mounting ) " You couldn't keep me in there the first time" Ganondorf said coolly. " Then I will kill you!" Link yelled at him, jumping down to the bottom floor. " No, no, no not yet Link" said Ganondorf, pushing Link to the floor. " Just wait HEHEHE" Ganondorf said flying through the entrance. Then Link turned around and went to go pick up Daurina's body, from the bloody floor. " I'm sorry old brother" Link said thoughtfully picking his body up. ( When all this was happening GL had fainted)  
  
GL awoke in a bed in Kakairiko Village. " W-where I'm I?" he asked. " You're in Kakairiko Village sweetie" said a local Villager. " Where's my dad?" GL said sitting up. " Well, GL, umm, he well, when he was fighting Ganondorf, umm, Ganondorf killed him" Link said from beside the bed. " N-no he can't b-be!" " You're lying!!!" GL cried out, knowing they were right. " Who's gonna t-take care of me?" he said, still crying. " Well either the Gorons or you can stay here with Mrs. Tartburrow, it's up to you to choose who you want to go with" Link informed him. " W-well it w-would be kind of h-hard going back t-to Goron C-city, s-so I'll just s-stay here I-I guess" " Ok" 


	5. Chapter 5 The Blood Trail

Chapter 5 The Blood Trail  
  
Ganondorf was now planning to find the happy mask salesman with his new blade, but unfortunately on his part, he still had blood on his shoes. First he went had to go to the happy mask shop to see if he was there. He got to the front entrance only to find about seventeen guards there, when he got close they spotted him very fast, and went to try and stop him. Ganondorf wasn't afraid to fight them he had killed five of the at one time, but the others were more skilled, one of them had gotten very close to stabbing Ganondorf but only cut him. Ganondorf had whipped around and slashed his head clear off his shoulders, the body stood still for about ten seconds then fell down. One of the guards seen this and charged at Ganondorf wildly, but Ganondorf countered and stabbed him all the way through ( Big mess). Another guard was thrown into another guard, and he knocked him on the floor, then Ganondorf stabbed both of them at the same time, their blood flowed freely on each other, as they twitched and died. The last remaining eight had formed a circle around him, and they charged at the same time, but Ganondorf shot Dark magic into the sky and it blew up, and came down onto the guards and the guards blew up, blood and guts flying all over the place, and Ganondorf gained the opportunity to get into the Market. As he walked in there was a great panic, everyone seen him and there started running all over the Market, it was complete chaos, but Ganondorf wasn't going to hurt them, he just wanted the happy mask salesman, and he soon found out that the happy mask shop was recently closed on account of the happy mask salesman was on vacation. When Ganondorf seen this he went ballistic. He grabbed several people and flung them into their deaths. He killed almost everyone that was in the Market except the ones that were in their houses, them he flew off. Link and Zelda ran to the Market wondering if Ganondorf was there or not. As they seen the mayhem he created they knew that he was there, the only problem was that they didn't know where he was, until they found a trail of blood. 


End file.
